Various architectural components and systems have been developed for constructing spaces in which people live, work, meet, socialize, and eat, as examples. Numerous architectural components have shielded occupants from the elements to varying degrees and have shaded occupants from the sun among other things. Further, people have not always wanted to be completely shielded from the outside environment and architectural components have been used that allow partial passage of air, sound, light, and visibility. Further still, panels have been used as an architectural component and have been attached with fasteners to a support structure. Prior panel support systems, however, have provided installation of the panels that has not always been uniform, have required a relatively high level of skill for installation, have been complicated to install properly, or a combination thereof. Further, in the prior art, dimensional variations in the support structure have been difficult to contend with in the field and prior panel support systems have not adapted well to dimensional variations encountered during construction. This has resulted in loss of time, additional expense, and sloppy installations. Over time, architectural components and systems have been improved in many ways, but opportunities for improvement still exist in particular areas and for particular aspects of these devices.
Needs or potential for benefit or improvement exist for architectural components and systems for constructing spaces for people to occupy that define the spaces, that appropriately shield occupants from the elements, that partially or fully shade occupants from the sun, that provide aesthetic spaces, for example, in which natural lighting provides decorative patters or changes with the movement of the sun, or a combination thereof. Further, needs or potential for benefit or improvement exist for architectural components and systems that allow partial passage of air, sound, light, or visibility, that are supported by a support structure, and that partially or fully provide for a neat and regular installation of the architectural components or panels without an overly high level of skill required for installation.
Further still, needs or potential for benefit or improvement exist for architectural panel systems and methods that make installation relatively easy, that provide for ready adaptation to dimensional variations in the support structure, that are relatively quick to install, or a combination of such features. Needs or potential for benefit or improvement exist for components, systems, and methods that can be installed more readily, that are more robust, that are inexpensive, that resist the elements, that are adaptable, that are aesthetically appealing, that provide for regular spacing or dimensions, that are easy to maintain once installed, or a combination thereof, as examples. Room for improvement exists over the prior art in these and other areas that may be apparent to a person of skill in the art having studied this document.